This invention relates to a memory card which houses a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a memory card having an improved plastic outer package which can be more easily assembled and is stronger than the outer package of a conventional memory card.
In recent years, external memory devices have been developed which comprise a thin, card-like, plastic outer package which houses a semiconductor device and a connector for electrically connecting the semiconductor device to external equipment. These so-called memory cards have found widespread use as storage devices for data or programs for video games and microcomputers. Typically, the plastic outer package of a memory card consists of two hollow package sections which are stacked atop one another. Each package section has a raised rim which extends around its periphery, and the top of each rim is a flat, smooth surface which serves as a connecting surface along which the two package sections are joined together. The two package sections are secured to one another by applying a bonding agent to the connecting surfaces and pressing the connecting surface of one package section against the connecting surface of the other package section.
At the time of joining the two package sections together, due to the presence of a viscous bonding agent therebetween, the two package sections can easily become misaligned with respect to one another. Such misalignment greatly mars the appearance of the outer package, and in some cases the misalignment is serious enough to require the realignment of the package sections, thus increasing the complexity and cost of the assembly process.